More in the Question
by SolcieNTalin
Summary: It's been decided. And they never even asked me." Sometimes it's more in the question then the answer. Akito centric fic. Spoilers.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter....what? You mean this isn't a Harry Potter fic? Wow...that's a first...what do you mean? I have a Rhapsody fic too!? When did this happen!? ...Anyway, I don't own..what was it again? Oh yea, I don't own Fruits Basket!  
  
**A/N: **Hello hello! This is my shot at a Fruits Basket fic. I just finished watching the whole series...again. I loved it, personally. And Akito is one of the characters that just grabbed my interest. I'm not a major fan of his (Go Kyo!) but he's a complex character and I like that. This fanfic was inspired by the line that Akito says in the last episode. "It's been decided. And they never even asked me!"  
  
So, just to give a little WARNING: This kinda has spoilers and some parts won't make since unless you've seen the whole series. Mainly the last episode.  
  
Anywho, on with the fic...  
  
**More in the Question:**  
  
_"You're alive..."_  
  
I have never lived. To be born, only to die, that's not living. That's death in a nonexistent life. I'm just a sacrifice so that the rest can live on. But that's what families do, right? They make sacrifices towards each other. To show love, gratitude, trust, is to sacrifice. That's how one show love, right? It's how we know someone cares! But...isn't it just the same...that...the meaning is more in the question then the answer? I was put up to sacrifice without my consent. Though, one would wonder, if they did ask what would have been my answer...  
  
Would I have been selfish in my ways and say no? Or would I love my family and say yes? But the fact remains, they didn't ask. They never do.  
  
The other zodiac members, they have something I don't and they can't even see it. I envy them their ability to live, to truly live. To not be stuck in one house, surrounded by all the same people, all the time! To wait for a day that is inevitable to everyone but it comes early for me. I sit in this forsaken room and make decisions for a family who are probably awaiting that day with glee.  
  
I had tried to help them all. I made sure that they didn't get close to anyone so that they wouldn't be hurt. They don't see it. Of course they don't. Why would they? They all have the chance to love right in front of them and they take it without regard. Without even thinking.  
  
_"I don't regret meeting the Sohmas..."_  
  
They take it without so much as a second thought as to what might happen and they place all their hope in it. All their hope in the hands of a stupid little girl. They'll think she can save us all. That everything will change just because she's there! Funny, I don't see anything different. Nothing is different!  
  
Except Yuki and Shigure holding me back...and Hatori not following my orders...  
  
And the girl seeing the true cat's form...but she didn't run away...nor did she shun him...  
  
She can't be the one to save us, she doesn't know anything about us!  
  
_"I'm happy I met you..."_  
  
Why doesn't she leave!? Everybody else whose encountered us has left, why not her!? What makes her so special!? I saw nothing remarkable about her. So, why is it that everyone wants her around!?  
  
Can't she understand? We don't need her, we never did! I was born to die for this family and they loath me. She, an outsider, learns about them by accident and they all love her. I allowed her to stay for the others and myself. But I should have known. I should have had her memories erased before all this could happen.  
  
Before she truly talked to me....Before she made me think...  
  
Before....  
  
Before I felt alive...  
  
_"Tell me how you feel_..."  
  
...I don't know...  
  
**Owari  
  
A/N: **Owari= End. Last time I checked it did anyway. If it doesn't, I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!...Enough with the Ritsu drama!  
  
I'd be eternally grateful and very happy if you'd review now! Please!? For a little author who loves to have her ego stroked? 


End file.
